1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a projector support, and more particularly, to an adjustable video and, or still image projector stand that is adjustable in pitch and tilt for positioning and leveling images projected on a screen in a manner that compensates for uneven support structures, such as tilted tables and poorly placed screens.
2. Description of the Background Art
Still photograph and video projectors that project images on a remote screen are commonly used for doing presentations in classrooms, in meetings, at conferences and the like. A projector must typically be elevated to ensure the images are projected fully on the screen. Currently, people use books and other items to prop up the projector to the right height and angle so the images appear properly on the screen. Oftentimes it is difficult and tedious to find the right height and angle and requires numerous adjustments of the projector and support structure, such as a table. Needless to say, this is highly rudimentary and inconvenient. If there existed a single device that could conveniently and easily adjust the height and angle of a projector in a matter of seconds it would fully resolve these issues and be well received.
Unfortunately, there are no known devices that adequately and effectively adjust the height and angle of conventional projectors. The stands known consist of projector and computer stands that are complicated in structure and impractical or do not provide for vertical and horizontal adjustment, as contemplated by the instant invention. For instance, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0034125, filed by Lo, discloses a hidden electric power elevating stand having crossing braking rods, a transversal rod and bearings. The Lo design is overly complex and comprises too many moving parts. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0289715, filed by Tsuboi, discloses a projector stand having swivel-like base that regulates inclinations along a horizontal plane and a direction perpendicular to the projective direction within a prescribed angular range. The Tsuboi projector stand is limited in the amount of adjustments that can be made, changes the angle of projection which can affect the quality of the projection and can be unstable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,350, issued to McKsymick, discloses a portable compact computer and projector stand consisting of a table with telescopic legs. This design is bulky, complex and not conveniently portable. As the background devices fail to adequately and effectively address the aforementioned issues, there exists a need for an adjustable projector perch as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.